Necronomicon
by Big Gay Weeaboo
Summary: The Necronomicon. A strange motive, introduced by the Monokubs instead of Monokuma. It had the ability to revive any dead student, but most thought of it as a trap. They argued over it, until Angie took the Necronomicon herself, to use it. Ryoma had no will to live, and there was no way they could revive a killer. That left only one person. Rantaro Amami. [Major DRV3 Spoilers]


**Chapter 1: Revival**

 **This is more of a test chapter, to get into the fanfiction. I apologize for the fact it was so short! This was actually an idea I wanted to do for a long time, but I only now began truly working on it. I wrote a few earlier chapters from the start of the killing game, but that was basically a re-write of Danganronpa V3. So, I decided to simply skip to the revival! This will be my first fic.**

The cold air of the art room didn't bother Angie. The lit candle she held, the only source of light, as she placed the candle carefully on the ground. She hummed to herself quietly, as she held a large book with a thick black cover, and slowly began opening it's yellowed pages. The Necronomicon, as the bears called it. The five brightly-colored robots gave it to the students, as their third motive. At first glance, there would be no reason to kill someone over it. Not if this wasn't a game dedicated to killing.

Splitting the 12 remaining students in half was an easy task. Angie's charisma was something she was proud of, and that charisma helped her convince five other students, even the robot, to follow her every word. But, it was Atua who gave the instruction. The great god, with Angie as his prophet, only she being able to hear his voice. Despite the others claiming it to be a trap, Angie still got her hands on the Necronomicon, thanks to her five allies. Trap it may be, if there was even a chance of reviving the dead, Angie would take it. Angie's blue eyes moved from page to page, as she reread the instructions of the Necronomicon. The book instructed her to burn the Necronomicon, and sprinkle the ashes over an effigy of the one to be revived, then close her eyes and repeat the name of the dead thrice. Angie glanced over her shoulder, four figures standing tall.

Perfect wax replicas of their old selves. Atua, through Angie's body, made them. The four who fell victim to the killing game: Kirumi Tojo, Ryoma Hoshi, Kaede Akamatsu, and Rantaro Amami. The four wax effigies were disturbingly detailed, from every single bit of clothing, to the exact color of their hair, skin and eyes. The effigies were even modeled in positions their living counterparts were often seen in, before they died. Although most wouldn't consider it a small feat, it was quite easy for Angie Yonaga. After all, she was the Ultimate Artist. These effigies that stared at Angie looked just like the real deal, with the exception of their eyes.

The struggle of life or death, the determination, the emotion they felt, they weren't there. Those wax eyes were empty, and that fact alone made the effigies undeniably false in comparison.

The book was lit aflame, as Angie deposited it into an empty paint can, waiting for it to turn into ash. The candlelight flickered, as the floorboards outside squeaked in protest. It appeared someone was approaching, but that didn't matter to Angie. Her doors were locked, and Himiko was outside the room. It was too late to disturb the ritual now. The Necronomicon had finished burning, and it's ashes awaited use, inside the paint can. Angie reached into the can, and slowly sprinkled ash onto the effigy of Rantaro Amami.

Rantaro was the only choice. The ashes were only good for one use, so they had to pick only one of the dead to revive. They obviously couldn't pick one of the murderers, such as Kirumi or Kaede. Ryoma had no will to live, so bringing him back would amount to nothing. But Rantaro? Rantaro was a mysterious person, not even knowing his own talent, despite being some kind of Ultimate. He was the first victim, and had somehow knew about a hidden door in the library, where the mastermind presumably made their robots. It was only logical that they choose him.

Angie cleared her throat, then repeated Rantaro's name three times with shut eyes, just as the Necronomicon instructed. Her voice echoed throughout the hollow art room. The sound of talking outside the room became louder, and then, Angie heard desperate knocking. However, this amounted to nothing. It was already done.

She felt a light tap on her shoulder, and a smile spread on her face.


End file.
